


Just a Cold

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [13]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Comfort, M/M, sick billionaire is whiny, Ástríðr appears once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: Anon said: A prompt, a prompt, oh what will I ask? Ah yes, how about a sick billionaire and a God taking care of him?





	Just a Cold

“Ugh! Loki!”

The god rolls his eyes as he attempts to bring a boiling hot bowl of chicken noodle soup to the complaining billionaire while attempting to not trip over Ástríðr as she bounces around his feet.

_“Loki!”_

Loki huffs as a little broth sloshes on the floor. Ástríðr dives for the liquid, nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste.

“Will you calm down? I’m right here,” he says as he steps into the bedroom.

“Really? You walked here? My super magical boyfriend who can teleport _walked_ _a bowl of soup_?”

“Ástríðr doesn’t like when I disappear abruptly. She gets panicky,” explains Loki as he hands over the bowl. “Careful, it’s hot.”

Tony scoffs. “Great. I’m less important that a damn dog.”

Loki chuckles and climbs in bedside the sick man. “You’re the genius that decided to dance in the rain.”

Ástríðr jumps up on to the bed and snuggles between them in her usual spot.

“You were there too! Why aren’t you sick?” Tony asks with the whiniest voice he can manage. 

“Frost Giant, remember? I thrive in the cold. Prefer it actually.”

Tony rolls his eyes and coughs, spilling more broth which Ástríðr promptly licks up.

“Eat your soup, Tony, and stop your crying.”


End file.
